The academy of riders
by SimonLord
Summary: This is a story of the times after the happenings of inheritance. Hope u enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my fanfic. i am new to this, so pleas dont roast me too hard. i am not a native english speaker so the grammar may be horrible, so just bear with me. Hope you enyoy :3 - SimonLord

Chapter one. The beginning Eragon stood in the prow of the elf ship Talita. He was scared about leaving Alagaesia. They had been floating down the River Edda for eight days, always keeping their delicately formed dragon figurehead pointed east. By the time that the group would make it onto good land, the elves would already have starved to death because they refused to eat the meat that Eragon and Blödgharm had fished. The blue furred elf showed no problem with eating meat and actually preferred the fish raw. The rest of them, not so much. Only five of the twenty nine elves that came with Eragon, had actually eaten meat of any kind and they both had hated every moment of it. But when Saphira touched his mind and yelled Sea! And islands beyond it!, he instantly projected Saphira's thoughts to the other elves, to also let them know of her discovery. How far? the man asked. About half a day worth of traveling. Eragon was so happy, that he even hugged Blödgharm, whose fur was very soft, although the elf bared his razor sharp teeth and from his throat there came a low threatening growl hinting to the man to back off. Apparently he was a no personal touch kinda elf. They made it onto a sandy beach, when the sun was about to touch the horizon. The beach lead up to deep forest, with trees almost big enough to compete with those on the outskirts of Du Weldervarden. Eragon told the elves to set up camp on the beach, so they could eat proper food for once. Then he climbed on top of Saphira, and the bright blue dragon leaped into the air. When they got high enough, they saw that they were on a island about the size of Ilirea. The island had two snow capped mountains about the size of those in The Spine. As they were close to each other, and had many tips, the valley between the two was awesome for building a big castle and when they dived lower they saw that the valley even had several patches of tree free land, where there would be no tree stumps in the way of the several buildings that Eragon was planning on building. They started to fly back and when they made t back to the Beach they saw that the elves had somehow already sang some basic huts from the close by trees. There were eight huts in total and they were placed in a semicircle around a central campfire. All the huts were placed in a way that when you stepped out, the first thing you saw, was the sea. This is how it starts. thought Eragon and Saphira answered Yes, little one.

 **So i hope you enjoyed that. I have two more chapters ready, so just let me know if you want to see more of this.**


	2. Chapter 2 The building

Hi. i posted a new chapter. same warnings as last time, hope you enjoy.

Chapter two. The building

The entirety of the next week on the island, went into building a big wooden house on one of the bigger patches in the valley that Eragon found on the first day on the island. The elves had thought him how to sing trees into the preferred shape of the house, so even Eragon could help with the spells that the elves used to create the pieces of the building so they could be put together later. When the sun had only a couple of hours time left in the sky, the house was ready. It had four floors and a roof, that was was completely flat. On the flat roof the elves had built a cube similar to the crows nest in Ellesmera, in which Eragon had stayed in during the time he was learning with Oromis-elda. One of the four sides had a hole in it, so Saphira could fly in and out with ease. Inside, right next to the hole was a small hole in which Saphira could sleep and just, be. Next to that was a bed with thick woolen blankets to lie on and above it was a flame-less lantern, so Eragon could read better. In the room there also was a writing table complete with a pot of ink and a set of quills. There also was a ladder that led upstairs, where there was nothing except a mirror and a bath smaller than that in Ellesmera, but it was deeper, so Eragon could stand up in it straight, and the water would be up to his neck. To actually get into the house, there was a small curved staircase that led onto the fourth floor, where ten of the twenty nine elves lived. They were currently living in small rooms, that were each built the way that the elf living in it wanted it to be built like. There also was a little bit bigger staircase that led to the third floor, which was completely dedicated to dragon eggs. All the walls were covered in shelves and there were also shelves placed in rows along the center of t1he room. Smack in the center was a orb that always radiated heat. As Blödgharm has dedicated to the eggs, along with the silver warrior Cuaroc, you could always find them there. The eldunari were now placed in a bigger spec next to one of the walls of Eragons room so people would not go running into it. But the eldunari rescued from Galbatorix were placed in a smaller house on the other side of the island, so nobody would get affected by the crazy dragons. On the second floor, there were more rooms and there also was a extra plan room for whoever decides to come visit and or to the next rider who was going to come soon. Hopefully. On the first floor there was a common/dining room along with a moderate sized kitchen, and they had already found some cows to eat, and the elves had started a farm. Now all we have to do is wait. Eragon said to Saphira proudly. Hopefully not very long. she answered while plowing out a puff of smoke.


End file.
